Secret Admiration
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Taka-san is surprised to receive an anonymous love letter. He's not the only one reacting to it. Shounen ai TakaFuji, Golden Pair.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Dedicated to the ever so dear** sexehchan**, who has waited far too long.

* * *

Secret Admiration

He was fairly certain it hadn't been there when he'd last looked into the locker.

There it was now, though, looking fairly innocent, almost like it was trying to convince him it wasn't there at all. There it was, however, waiting for him, lurking almost, ready to draw his attention whenever he happened to look into the locker.

Now he did. And saw it.

It was an envelope, at a first glance; as he looked at it more carefully, not daring to touch yet, he noted that it was a pale pink colour and had his name written on it with a bright pink, glittery pen. He could almost smell the oestrogen until he realized what he actually smelled was perfume. The people around him were starting to give him funny looks.

Very, very carefully, as though it were a butterfly, fragile wings and all, he took the envelope out of the locker. Looking at it for a moment, he then put it into his bag for later inspection. His team mates were more experienced in such things; they would know what to do.

Trying not to think of the letter as he hurried into class, Taka-san couldn't help but wince inwardly as he realized the sender of the obvious love letter could in no way be the one person he wished it were from.

* * *

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it at all!" Momo's loud voice echoed through the club house. "Are you sure it's for you?"

"Ano… it does have my name on it." Taka-san flushed a bit, rubbing his neck. "And it was in my locker, so…"

"Do refrain from that, Momoshiro. There is no doubt the letter is indeed meant for Kawamura." Inui adjusted his glasses, smirking a bit. "Have you read it yet?"

"Ah, no, I haven't." Taka-san looked somewhat helplessly at the letter he was holding in his hand. "I mean… I've no idea what to do with it…"

"Well, you won't be able to figure it out if you don't read it, right?" Oishi smiled a bit. "Of course, if you'd rather we're not around…"

"Um, I'll just open it…" Taka-san slowly worked the envelope open. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he pulled out a letter. It was written on pink paper with red hearts in the corners. Upon seeing this, both Momo and Eiji started giggling.

Taka-san read through the letter, the most curious of the tennis team members peeking over his shoulders despite Oishi's stern glances. As he read on, the flush on his face grew more and more intense, much to the interest of Inui. At last, he folded the letter, not saying a word.

"It is a love letter, nyaa!" Eiji announced happily. "And a cute one, too. Oishi, hey, why don't you ever write me one?"

"Now, now, Eiji," Oishi said with a somewhat awkward smile. "The contents of the letter are private, you shouldn't…"

"It's a secret admirer!" Momo told loudly. "Ahh, someone's got their eyes on Taka-san! I wonder who it could be, I really do wonder!"

"Without analyzing the contents and materials of the letter, I sadly cannot provide any further assistance," Inui said. "If you allowed me to have a look –"

"What is going on here?" a cheerful voice asked from the door. "Oh, my, Taka-san, why are you blushing like that?"

"Taka-san got a love letter!" Momo announced, grinning. "Apparently there's a heart burning somewhere…"

"Really?" Fuji smiled calmly. "That's good for you, isn't it, Taka-san? What did the letter say?"

"Ah, not much," Taka-san replied, rubbing the back of his head again. "Just asked me to meet them at a park nearby after practice."

"Nyaa, that's so exciting!" Eiji squealed. "What are you going to do? Huh? Huh?"

"I… I don't really know." Taka-san flushed. "I mean, I've no idea who it's from and –" Momo slipped a racquet into his hand. "ALRIGHT! BURNING! I'm totally going, FIGHT!"

"Hopefully it won't end up in a fight," Oishi murmured, even as everyone else laughed at Taka-san's enthusiasm. "I really hope so…"

The only one who looked at him was Inui, whose glasses glinted somewhat suspiciously.

* * *

"Taka-san?" Turning around, Taka-san saw Fuji hurrying towards him. "You're going to that park, right?"

"Ano… I guess so." Taka-san flushed a bit. "I mean, someone went to the trouble of sending that letter, so I guess I can at least go and meet them…"

"Ah. You don't mind if I walk with you part of the way?" Fuji smiled, as he always did. Taka-san's stomach did a flip.

"Of course not, Fujiko," he said, amazed that his voice was so steady. He certainly didn't feel steady. Fuji seemed so… happy.

This didn't make Taka-san happy.

They walked in relative peace, talking idly about this and that, yet with every step Taka-san's anxiety grew. He had no idea who he was going to meet, and here was Fuji, all happy and carefree… He was apparently happy Taka-san had got the letter. It… stung, kind of.

Finally, they reached the park the letter had mentioned. Hesitating a bit, Taka-san then gathered his courage. "Well, here I go, I guess," he said with a feeble smile at Fuji, before turning around and walking away.

Only to be stopped by a hand grasping on his sleeve.

"…Taka-san." Fuji spoke quietly, tugging at his friend's sleeve. "Don't go."

"Huh?" Taka-san turned to look at Fuji again. "Why not, Fujiko?"

"Because…" Fuji was quiet for a while, then, finally, said, "I don't want you to like whoever it is."

Taka-san blinked, now, confused – and, very secretly, hopeful. "Fujiko, I…"

"I want you to like me, Taka-san." Fuji opened his eyes a bit, blue flames flashing. "Not anyone else."

Now, a smile spread on Taka-san's face. "That's not something you have to ask, Fujiko," he said softly. "That's how it's always been."

"You mean…" Fuji's eyes opened properly, this time. "Taka-san… do you like me?"

"Of course I do, Fujiko." Taka-san smiled, gently, hopefully. "More than anything."

There was a flash of something in Fuji's eyes. Then he murmured, "Good," stepping closer. Before he had time to realize what was happening, Taka-san found himself pulled down into a kiss.

* * *

"Nyaa, I knew it!" Eiji squealed, barely staying hidden in the bushes. "I knew Fujiko liked Taka-san, nyah! It's so cute!" He then glanced at the boy next to him. "I'm surprised, though! I thought Oishi'd be immediately worried about how the secret admirer will feel, nyaa!"

"Ah, yes, about that." Oishi scratched the back of his head. "It is – you see –"

"Oishi is the one who sent it." Inui smirked at their shock at his sudden appearance. "I'm surprised Kawamura didn't recognize your handwriting, really."

"I did try to disguise it," Oishi replied with a somewhat embarrassed flush. "I mean, I've been watching the situation for a while, and I figured I had to make one of them act…"

"It was a very good plan, Oishi." Inui adjusted his glasses. "I hardly could have come up with a better one, myself."

"Ah, thank you, Inui." The vice-captain looked to the direction of their two team mates. "It seems those two aren't worried about the sender of the letter, at least."

"That's great, nyaa." Eiji grasped on Oishi's arm. "Because that means Oishi won't need to explain anything and I can steal him right away!"

"Steal him?" Inui smirked as he looked at Eiji. "And what are you going to do with him once he's been stolen?"

"Are you silly, Inui?" Eiji grinned. "Of course I'm going to follow Fujiko's example"

"Ah, Eiji," Oishi said hurriedly, flushing. "I really don't think –"

"Come on, come on!" Eiji started dragging Oishi away. "What, you mean you don't want to kiss me?"

"It's not that, it's just –"

Looking after the departing couple, Inui chuckled to himself. "Well. Sometimes you don't even need data to predict things."

And, with one last addition to his notes, he, too, was away.


End file.
